


50 Shades of Sterek

by coolerthangaga



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Curses, Fox!Stiles, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Nogitsune, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, beastiality, reverse transformation cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolerthangaga/pseuds/coolerthangaga
Summary: 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cegholms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cegholms/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 1 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no logical order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Stiles had never really considered the doors of the lockers a comfortable surface. He really hadn't. So maybe it wasn't so much the surface of the locker doors he currently found comfort in, but much more the hands clutching his shirt to hold him in place while his eyes was focused on thin lips making threats he didn't hear. So maybe he was a little more focused on imagining stubble burns from the dark shade covering a  jawline so sharp it should be punishable by law. So maybe Stiles had a problem. And maybe the problem was Derek Hale.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 2 of 50 Sterek themed dribbles, in no particular order. No more, no less.

Stiles was all in for smooth, tan skin and gentle hands roaming his body. The soft kisses caressing his neck and the maybe-promise of cuddling afterwards had him going too, but as Danny penetrated with a soft moan, Stiles found that this wasn't what he wanted. Oh, he wanted to be sexed up, for his safety and for fun. There was no mistaking that. Neither was there any mistake that Danny knew what he was doing and that it was good. Stiles really liked this. But it just wasn't the milky skin, scratchy stubbles and rough manhandling of Derek Hale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 3 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

The resounding "no" still rang in Stiles' head. He was a trustworthy person, wasn't he? Even as he found the idea ridiculous, the thing that had hurt was not the word itself. No, Stiles had heard it multiple times and still found the claim preposterous, but what had hurt the most this time, was who had uttered the word. With a curse he threw his soaked clothes in the hamper and went into the shower and he knew, no matter how angry he was, he would still dream of rough stubbles all night. Sometimes, Kanimas just wasn't the real problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 4 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

It was normal for teenagers to think about sex. Stiles knew that, and he was surely not the exception to that rule. But because of that, he liked to consider himself normal - at least in that aspect. But of course Scott just had to go and say "beastiality". Okay, so maybe Stiles could once had considered himself normal, but he had to admit that chemistry was more a bitch than usually when all he could think about was how Derek's claws could feel against his skin. That day, Stiles got a normal detention for not paying attention in class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 5 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

The Alpha? If Stiles hadn't been so afraid, and really, it was just fundamentally wrong to be afraid of Isaac, he was sure he would have sported the greatest boner in the history of great boners. For once though, he was glad he was so scared. Not only because of boners, but because of Derek's freaky werewolf senses. If Scott could sense all sorts of fun, he wouldn't even begin to think about what Derek, a born wolf, could sense. For a hot second, he met Derek's eyes and lost any doubt - fear wasn't enough to mask arousal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 6 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

He really was everywhere, that Derek Hale. And yes, Stiles still thought that he kinda scared him, but as Derek collapsed onto the pavement in front of the trusty, blue Jeep, Stiles briefly wondered what that other kind of fear he suddenly felt was. It surely didn’t feel good as the chills raced up and down his spine and his heart felt like it was trying to pump its way up his throat and out his mouth. The realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. It wasn’t fear for his life, it was fear of the loss of another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 7 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

"I'm not interested in being a fugitive from the law." 

"Well, I'm not interested in being a victim to a 17-year old possessed by a psychotic fox." 

And maybe that was a truth with some slight modifications, Derek thought as he met Chris' stare. And maybe, just maybe, the word victim should be modified more than slightly, and there was no way in hell Derek was ever going to admit to this new want, that grew inside him. As much as he hated to be controlled, constricted, confined, forced, pushed, shattered and broken, that was just what he craved from Stiles now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 8 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

"So you also like boys?"

"Absolutely. Do you?" Caitlin had asked him at the rave and it was a question that had haunted him for such a long time. So what if his dad didn't think he "dressed" gay? He could like boys and wear plaid and funny t-shirts! Who didn't like a stud muffin anyway? Or something jawsome? Speaking of jaws, Stiles was positively sure he could be gay for Derek's jaw. His jawline, more specifically. Thinking of it, he was positively sure he was very much gay for that jawline, and the thousand things Derek could communicate with it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 9 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Derek often had a lot of time on his hands. Even while working on chasing down the rogue alpha, that had killed his sister, Derek found himself with loads of time on his hands. And what he did with that time was to think. He used the time on his hands to think about hands. And the hands that always took up his time was not his own. No, they were fragile, bony, human hands and as Derek's own hands ran down his chest, his mind created an image of those pale hands caressing his chest instead. He was screwed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 10 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Derek should not get hit by magic bullets more often. But, as his adrenaline had levelled into something his brain could work with, Stiles decided that Derek should definitely be shirtless more often. After that day, he had revisited that thought often. Derek, shirtless, preferably close up against him, and why had he never tried? And with Derek gone, Stiles sadly had to curse internally as he admitted that no matter how much lip, teeth, claw or raw, animalistic passion Theo put into their sessions, it just didn't do the same for him as Derek's lack of shirts had done.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 11 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Stiles loved his Jeep. Jackson called the car a wreck, but he didn't care because the old, blue Jeep was all he had left of his mother. It had brought him far and wide and into a whole lot of trouble, but also out of it again so he was grateful for the vehicle even though the car was stripped together by duct-tape. Roscoe did have his shortcomings though, but Stiles readily admitted (to himself at least) that when it came to fantasies about getting bent over by Derek Hale, it was a sleek, black Camaro that occupied his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 12 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

No one had ever claimed that leaving Stiles alone was a great idea. In fact, it wasn't even a good idea and every one around him knew this. But despite that common knowledge, Stiles still found himself alone at Derek's loft. Too dangerous, they had said, as they left him alone. Stiles huffed and shifted slightly before he allowed his curiosity to take over and made his way to Derek's bed, and as he slid under the covers and inhaled the musky scent, he figured that maybe this kind of safe place was not the worst he could think of.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 13 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.
> 
> This part is directly connected to part 12.

Derek had been getting familiar with the scent of the various teens hanging around his loft. It had taken him a while, but once the gang had claimed his loft as their base he had learned to live with it. Even the smell of recycled werewolf from Peter was something he had gotten used to. But as he collapsed into his bed that night, something wasn't right and for a while he couldn't quite place it, but as his cock began to swell, he realised the difference - the scent of Stiles was in his sheets, and he liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 14 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Stiles was smart. There was no questioning that, Derek thought as he watched the teenager tap his way through the endless stream of information on the screen. . 

"Horripilation" Stiles said, nodding to Derek's arm and then he continued to elaborate, like he could sense that Derek's mind was already on a supernatural course, "goosebumps. You really should do something about this drafty place". 

And as Derek regarded the goosebumps on his arm, he decided that Stiles' brain had to be the most sexy thing in the world, but with the darach on the loose, this was no time for a boner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 15 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

For a moment Derek mused that Peter had been right - Stiles would have made a fierce wolf, but that was not to be, as long as the boy had a say. 

A shame, he thought and closed his eyes, fingers wrapping firmly around his erection, nails digging in slightly while his mind conjured images of hazel eyes combined with sharp, canine teeth. 

He wasn't particularly into pain as a erotic trigger but as a sharp, mental image of Stiles' jaws closing and digging his teeth deep into Derek's shoulder, orgasm hit, leaving him a panting, hot mess in the empty bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 16 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

It was the first time ever Stiles had gone to a club and of course it just had to be a gay one. Then again, what exactly had he expected, following Danny out? 

But Stiles didn't have any problems with gay clubs - or gays for that matter and hell, had anyone offered he would happily go all the way, if nothing else, then just for the sake of his own curiosity. 

What he did have a problem with however, was discovering that Derek had been to the same club, between hot, naked, sweaty bodies, and that Stiles had not noticed it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 17 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

It was lonely in the darkness - in the void. Even with the Nogitsune and his board game, Stiles was still lonely. Lonely and lost, to be exact. 

And in the darkest minutes, when his bandaged "friend" had complete control, Stiles would allow his mind to wander. 

He thought about lore. He thought about myths and solutions. He thought about anchors, and sometimes he thought that had he only been something as simple as a werewolf, he would have known the lore, the myth and the solution - he would have known his anchor. Hew ould have known it was Derek.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 18 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

He missed him. A new semester, and Stiles had to get used to Derek not being around. The wolf had left - probably to run wild with his long lost mother and creeper wolf of an uncle. 

It really was a happy family reunion on top of a tragedy but still it made Stiles sad. Sad on his own behalf of course. 

Sitting on the bench, he watched Liam flaunt his new powers - thank you very much, Scott, and he caught himself thinking that even if it was not Derek, Liam could just turn out to be the replacement Stiles needed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 19 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Stiles had a big mouth. A big mouth that fit an enormous amount of words - facts, ideas, thoughts and so on. Upon observation, Derek had noted that this obscene cave of a mouth also fit a profoundly disturbing amount of curly fries, which wasn't sure if he was impressed or repulsed by. The biggest problem with Stiles' mouth however, was to keep it quiet. It had taken some time to work out, Derek had to admit, but as his fingers curled in the brown hair and his cock stretched Stiles' lips, he figured - it'd been worth the wait.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 20 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Stiles used his hands a lot. He used them all the time. Derek used his hands too, of course, it was a natural action in life, but the way Stiles used his hands seemed almost obscene some times. He used them for everything. They were never still. Pale hands with long, slender fingers that just. kept. moving! 

Nimble fingers curling around every word coming out of the teen's mouth nearly had him panting.

Derek looked away. He was listening to the plan Stiles was cooking up - honestly, he was. At least as long as he wasn't looking at those hands.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 21 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Stiles liked comforting people and he was a hugger so he often found pride in knowing that his efforts seemed to actually help people. So wrapping his arms around people and listening to the troubles of any heart simply came naturally to him. The moment the other person would stop trembling was as addictive as any drug to him. 

But maybe that was why holding Derek's shoulder as Boyd's body slowly went cold was one of the hardest thing he'd ever done. But by contrast, the knowledge that Derek let him, was indeed the most euphoric feeling he had ever known.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 22 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

It was a bad idea to get into his dad's cruiser right after they placed the suspect in it. Stiles was painfully aware of that. He was also painfully aware that what Derek said was true - he should be more concerned about Scott and the potential havoc he could wreck next full moon. 

Another truth was that Stiles was feeling an unhealthy pull towards Derek. While listening, he focused on Derek's lips and as Derek told him "trust me, you want to.", Stiles suddenly found himself thinking of many unrelated things he wanted to - specifically involving those lips.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 23 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Sometimes Stiles was reminded that his brain tended to mess up priorities at the most inconvenient times. Right now, as he lay on top of Derek while a mad man was slaughtering the entire Beacon Hills police force was a prime example.

He should worry about how to get everybody out of this mess, but instead, his mind was helplessly spinning about the unfairness of being paralysed without being able to feel the body under him. 

Thinking of Derek's body again, Stiles come to the conclusion that being paralysed actually made the situation a lot less awkward - all things considered.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 24 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

"You must be Stiles."

It was possibly the most terrifying words Derek had heard the past few months. The speed with which he ended the call was was high enough to surprise himself when he thought about it much later, but it didn't compare to the horror he felt racing down his spine at the thought of Stiles, fragile human Stiles, facing his uncle alone.

As he punched through the doors, the horror became real and in the brief moment before he lunged at his uncle he was glad that for once, Stiles listened to him and got out of the way.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 25 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Friction was a good word. Stiles loves words. But he loves friction more. It's proved by the way Derek tosses him into the back of old Roscoe, only to crawl after and with an unreal roll of those tight hips, grinds their crotches together. 

Stiles positively keens under the weight of the werewolf and his mind races as razor sharp claws rips through his layers of fabric only to be contrasted by soft lips on his neck and for a moment Stiles' survival instinct collides with the intense pleasure and he realises that like this, Derek will ultimately be his undoing.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 26 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

It was well and truly ridiculous, the amount of times Stiles had said "oh, my God" since Scott had been bitten. What was more concerning though, was that the amount had tripled and possibly quadrupled since he met Derek - and that was the truly ridiculous part, because the amount of time between those two life changing moments was, also, ridiculous. Ridiculously short, that was. 

Derek's voice that finally pulled him from his musings.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing important." Stiles answered, and as Derek shifted in the bed and rose over him, he knew that he wasn't done calling out for God.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 27 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

It was so deeply unfair and Stiles could feel the burn of stinging jealousy in his gut as Erica sent him that smile over the roof of the Camaro just before she slid into the sleek car. 

What was even more unfair was the smirk Derek set him and the way it caused pure lust to jolt through his body. Werewolf or not, it should be illegal to look that good. 

Stiles wanted to be the one in that passenger seat. Not because he wanted the bite - he still didn't. But because he wanted something at least as primal from Derek.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 28 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

The Camaro was a sexy car. It was an undeniable truth and Derek mostly enjoyed the attention that came with such a car. He liked the way the entire vehicle roared to life. Like an animal. It was the kind of car he loved - not pansy Porsche's like Jackson's .

But the Camaro was also a highly unpractical car and even though he Jeep was just as undeniably unsexy as his Camaro and that he didn't like the blue monster very much, Derek still found himself missing Stiles' Jeep, as the boy awkwardly straddled him and eagerly rutted against him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 29 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

It wasn't the first time Stiles had a close encounter with the lockers in the hallway. It surely wasn't the first time by someone else's hand either. The words was a first, though. Whispered against his neck, right next to the hand locking him in place.

"Forget about her, Stiles." 

The touch was also new. Tight hips rolling against his rear, sending a far more clear message than the words. 

That was the end of new things, though, as Derek stepped back and before Stiles had caught his breath, the wolf was gone, but he sure had gotten his message through to Stiles.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 30 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

When Derek was in high school, he found it creepy how often his uncle Peter would slink around the corners and interact with the students at BHHS. 

Now, 7 years later, part of him found it slightly ironic that now it was his turn to lurk at the corners of his old school. But at least there was a difference. 

Or at least he liked to try to convince himself that his purpose was much more important. What he also liked to try to convince himself was that he actually paid more attention to Scott than Stiles. But that was a lie.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 31 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

There was a lot of things Stiles knew would follow him to his grave. Things he would always remember. One of those things, was the first time he met Derek. 

Stiles had never been picky and he wasn't opposed to all the goodness that was shown off in the locker room but he had never had such a reaction to any guy. 

Girls, yeah, he could remember stumbling over himself a bazillion different times over girls, Lydia in particular, but never guys. Not until that day in the woods. Thinking back, it had been awesome that Scott couldn't afford a new inhaler.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 32 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Eventually, Stiles knew he absolutely had to ask Derek why he spent so much time in the boys' locker room at BHHS. Or the school in general, actually. He knew he needed to know, because surely it wasn't for him. Or if it was, it surely wasn't for him to know if it was for him. 

Still, it didn't stop Stiles from thinking about Derek lurking in the shadows, watching him. And the more he thought about it, the more it turned him on. And by night, he would touch himself, wishing Derek was watching from the shadows in his room.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 33 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Werewolves were hot. Those surreal werewolf genes sometimes haunted Stiles to the point of obsession. It had happened to them all. One bite and they had all somehow mutated into photoshopped perfection and Stiles, well, he didn't think it was fair. Especially when even Derek's old, creepy uncle was unreasonably hot.

Sometimes, when Peter crossed his mind, the unfairness of it all even caused him regret. Regret that he had turned Peter down. Because maybe, if he had accepted the bite, and lived to tell of course, Derek would actually look his way in a slightly less murderous fashion. Just maybe.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 34 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

"Why do you like me?"

"Why do you think?" Derek's eyebrows furrowed and Stiles slowly got irritated - if he knew, he wouldn't have asked!

"I don't know!" he sighed, maybe a bit too dramatically, and glared at Derek, only for silence to take over the air and briefly allow Stiles' mind to wander.

"Sometimes, supernatural is just too complicated." it took Stiles a short while to figure out that the words were not about the tv-show, but was actually a reply. He focused and look at Derek again and had to smile as he finally felt special among all his supernatural friends.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 35 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

The full moon had always been drawing myths to its beautiful light. Rituals, transformation, procreation and so on. Everything seemed to have a full moon version of itself. 

But what brought Derek to the Nemeton than night was a curse. As soft paws touched the wood, the golden fox slowly changed into human form and Derek rushed to hold the boy in his arms. 

Kissing the pale skin, he knew that these three days of moon was all he would get of Stiles. At least, until he found the key to the curse that had doomed Stiles to live as a fox.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 36 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Darkness wasn't new to Derek. Bad news wasn't new to Derek either, nor was delivering them and thus, being uncomfortable wasn't anything new to him either. 

Still, the walk through the hallways of the hospital was the darkest, most uncomfortable moment that Derek could remember having had in a long time. Anyone should be comfortable knowing they're about to tell a boy that his friend had been possessed.

In all, it should be categorised as normal feelings and Derek told himself it was, but the aching knot in his stomach that grew with each step, was not for Scott. Not at all.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 37 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

"Honestly I didn't think Stiles was smart enough to frame us for murder." Derek knew right then that he should, hadn't he been handcuffed, have hit himself for that comment. Hard and repeatedly. 

Fact was, and Derek just realised this now, that Stiles was smart. And it made the possession make sense, because no matter how smart a spirit was, it wouldn't make a difference if the possessed hardware couldn't process the intelligence.

These new facts opened for a multitude of scary scenarios, but for Derek, the darkest of all was that in the end, the trickster could be the sole survivor.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 38 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Derek's muscle mass was ridiculous! Just as his werewolf strength. But, damn, it was also sexy and it helped Stiles to a whole new view of hard, cold, vertical surfaces as he slowly stopped counting the amount of them he'd been pressed against since Scott got bit. 

In the end, he gave up fighting too. But truth be told that had less to do with his will to fight and more to do with the one day Derek slid down his body, hand firmly pressed against his chest to keep him in place and warm wetness perfectly countered the cold surface.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 39 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Stiles knew his Jeep was old. Maybe he would go as far as to call it scrappy, but at least it stoped when you hit the brakes. And Stiles briefly revelled in that knowledge as a hand between his thighs caused him to do an emergency break. Panting as adrenaline started pumping he looked down and find Derek’s hand wedged between his thighs, causing his cock to harden. He looked up into Derek’s eyes and as a mischievous grin spread across his face as their eyes locked and the both knew Scott and his meeting would have to wait.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 40 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Derek was listening. He would swear to it if Scott ever asked but he was relieved Scott didn't, as Derek's thoughts were stuck on Stiles' words. Mark something. It made Derek shiver and He really believed Scott could take the pain, but the chance to touch Stiles was enough to force him to stay even if it would result in Stiles' facial expression contorting in disgust and bordering sickness. But it was worth it and Derek decided his hands would be holding Stiles down and not back soon - preferably down on a bed, marking him his and his alone.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 41 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

"Start the car. Or 'll rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek knew way before Stiles started reminding him why he shouldn't be ordering people around in his current condition, but Derek just had to provoke the boy. The way Stiles harshly reminded him that he was in deep trouble was comforting in some way Derek was unable to explain and that was the reason he kept prodding at Stiles to rile him up, because he knew that no matter what he said, Stiles was a good boy and he would eventually start the car and help him out.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 42 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

"That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co -" the pain of the punch hit him like a brick wall and even through the numbing pain, Stiles could take his time to appreciate that the most violent sides of Derek he had experienced up until now was the odd roughing of his collar or a close encounter with a wall, because this was evil. But god, it was also the most arousing thing Stiles had ever encountered - and while nursing his hand, Stiles decided that Derek definitely should be ending his virginity.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 43 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

"What about you?" Derek asked, pointed towards Scott, but Stiles, as always being the friendly helper quickly answered.

"Yeah, if you want me to come."

Derek rolled his eyes. There was only one answer. 

"Not you," he said, eyebrows tightly knitted while his brain rebelled against him and began, very graphically, to recount all the times, places and ways he did want Stiles to come - just not here and now. Just imagining the already very expressive boy splayed out on any surface, victim to his touches, licks, and kisses.

All right, Derek shook himself back - time to get the brooding back on.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 44 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Fall was beautiful. Even in Beacon Hills, the shades of gold, copper, and red painted the surrounding forests to look like an idyllic painting. But somehow, as he lay here in the crispy leaves and stared up at the sky, Stiles found that he had never truly appreciated it. Maybe it was a side effect of the bleeding wound in his side - the fear of death sparking a sudden interest in nature. But even if the bite didn't kill him, he mused in his last moments of consciousness that maybe nature wasn't the only thing he didn't appreciate before.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 45 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Derek really had a habit of choosing bad partners. Still, the moment the fox turned up in the loft, cornering him in his own den, he felt his wolf instincts slip through his fingers. He surrendered to the smaller creature. Slumping back onto his couch, belly exposed, he allowed it to crawl over him, pinning him to the couch while the smirking face of Stiles whispered obscenities into his ear. It didn't even shame him when the voice branded him a sad, masochistic creature because, by God, it was right and Derek Fully embraced it. There was always later for regrets.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 46 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Wait, Spanish?! Stiles blanked and mentally noted that he and the young Derek had things to discuss. Such as Spanish. After the Mexican, of course... thinking about it, he was actually hungry enough to endure Scott's dad for a while. Hopefully, De...Miguel wouldn't mess it up before Stiles could stash him away in Scott's room. 

It truly was a mess, but as Stiles inhaled a tortilla, he figured that if Derek couldn't change back, they would have to solve it somehow. Maybe his dad could take him in. As Scott's mother had with Isaac? But could he date an adopted "brother"?


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 47 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

A black wolf. There was nothing more fitting that Derek could turn into and it was beautiful. 

Stiles could fully identify with how the wolf had mystified people throughout history. Now it was his turn. There was just so many verbs to attach to Derek in that form. Majestic, beautiful, wild, danger.... and naked! 

Stiles did a double take. Of course, he should be used to Derek randomly appearing in front of him, but there was no way he would ever get used to the way Derek's body was like a Greek god, always spinning Stiles' mind out of control.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 48 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Even from the outside, Eichen house sent shivers down Derek's spine. There was a negative energy surrounding the building, like electricity in the air, only waiting for the right moment to strike. In short, the place scared Derek and knowing Stiles inside didn't help a thing. Derek couldn't even begin to imagine how it would be inside the asylum and the thought that Stiles, fragile, human Stiles, was alone in there was what had him standing here, outside in the rain. Even if he couldn't protect Stiles in there, at least he could pretend that he could from the outside.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 49 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Expert. That was a new one for Derek. He'd been called many things, but the Sherif calling him an expert made him feel good. As he stepped off the ventilation system and onto the roof, he briefly wondered if maybe this meant that he could actually tell the Sherif that him and Stiles were... well, Derek wasn't even sure what they were, and as he briefly identified the scent of blood to not being Stiles', he drew a breath of relief while reminding himself that even though Stiles was safe, the Sherif still was armed. Maybe telling him should wait.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 50 of 50 Sterek themed drabbles in no particular order. No more, no less. May contain other relationships.

Sometimes Stiles regretted never taking the bite and watching his husband of 30 years seemingly not having aged a single day since Stiles was in high school was one of those times. Even if watching Derek play with their dog was nice, it was kind of a downer when Stiles' own, human body came up short. But in the end, it was worth it. Especially at night, when Derek would help him to bed, wrap his arms around him, hug him close and run a hand through his greying hair. And those times, those were the ones he never regretted.


End file.
